Hans, his story
by hurricane Krystal
Summary: i recently saw this fan art that inspired me to write this story. its Hans POV during frozen with a HUGE PLOT TWIST. i hope it is like the cover image is the fan art that inspired me. i am also using the fact that in one of the scenes in the back ground you see a man that looks like Hans but is older and has darker read hair i owe alot of thanks to tumblr for this.
1. Chapter 1

The three day long journey was over Arrendel was in the distance, Hans smiled at the castle trying to imagine what it be like to live in a place like that. He closed his eyes say himself in the throne room holding the queen's hands, imagine the rumors of how her eyes were like her mothers a light and bright blue like the inside of a glacier…then SMACK his head fell forward. He turned around, his older brother laughed brother number twelve, Victor beat him by three years to be duke of a near by providence, as a gift for his 24th birthday. Hans just turned 21 he thought that mean something the true age of becoming a man. He rubbed the back of his head, " Come-on now Hansy, you think you got a chance? She has rejected every letter our brothers have wrote to her. Every invitation to a ball, for us to come to her everything. You think you could just show up and swoon her? " "Yes, I do maybe she has been training to run a country is why she has not replied, think about it, her parents died when she was 18 years old. After a tragedy like that.. do you think you want to see anyone?'' his brother chuckled and replied, " I say her heart is cold, cold as ice, too many walls are up. And brother even your charm dosen't stand a chance." He pinched his cheek he smacked his hand away. The ship was docked. The bridge let down he went to step of his brother pushed ahead, he turned and looked back "oh Oldest first to see the queen, father said so." Hans stepped off the doc he stared at his brother in rage. He thought will have to thrown some how, some way. As he watched his brother leave, he walked around the city. Might start memorizing now, if he is to run it.

Victor stepped up to the gate and knocked. A small window opened, "yes?" replied a guard. "Open the gate, I have a letter for the queen from the near by kingdo-" he was cut off "Gate is not to be opened until the queen has ordered." He held up a small bag, 12 silver coins say you do and a bachelor of the near by kingdom, with a letter from his father the king says you let me in." the guard opened the gate and took the money. Victor walked forward, no one in the castle not a sound, he heard the light footsteps of boots he was above the stairs, her the princess Elsa. He called out "Princess" she stopped and turned he stepped forward with a low bow. "I come with a letter for you madam, from the southern Isle, by my father to ask a request of me asking...," she cut him off " No, I am not taking any letters or suiters, a worker will lead you out. Leave the letter here." "but my queen." She walked on at a hurried pace, not even looking at him a guard took the letter and lead him back out.

Hans was saddling his horse at the dock, the kingdom's city was small he had to make a good impression on the queen. His brother walked by "back already?" He replied yes, I am leaving." Hans stopped walking after him shouting "leaving? That journey took three days we are not going!" he threw his bag off the ship onto the ground. "I am, but you're not. Stay here and rule the kingdom or find another way home, or maybe don't come home at all. You are already a disappointment. He lifted the bridge and the crew untied the ropes, he turned around. The ship left. Hans heard bells in the distance the crowd cheering. He heard faint shouting in the streets "the gates are open" Hans knew this was his chance he quickly saddled and loaded up his horse. He mounted and said lets go his horse took off forward and then smack, he halted his horse. He ran over a young lady she fell into a boat, Hans felt horrible and was in a panic this day is not going well. "Hey!" she shouted. He asked out in concern "I I am so sorry! Are you hurt?" she was dressed in royal attire maybe if the queen did not take interest maybe another princess from a country may. She replied , "heeyyy… ahh yeah I am no, no I am ok," she tried to get up. Hans to this moment with that in mind, "are you sure?" he asked out in concern. He did feel bad the fact he ran over someone, and almost didn't notice. She stammered "yeah, I I just wasn't looking where I was going and uh but I'm great actually." She seemed nervous and she shyly lowered her shoulders. Hans thought if I have any chance with leaving her, or ruling a kingdom he might as well turn on his charm, he sighed and said , "oh thank goodness." and held out his hands with a smile. She smiled back and they had a moment of just looking at each other. Hans had never had someone look that way at him with admiration and joy, she took his hand. Hans thought oh gosh my name, he said, "oh-uh prince Hans of the southern Ilse's" he bowed she replied, "oh princess Anna of Arendel." She curtsied. "princess..my lady" he bowed upon one knee and thought the younger sister the princess why didn't I think of that this could be a chance my chance. She could introduce me to her sister, if all else fails maybe he could get her to fall for him, To rule a kingdom" she seemed shocked at his respect. His horse lifted a hoof, the boat slowly fell back almost into the water "whoa whoa!" he reached out and caught her she looked at the water then back. "whoo whoa" Hans tried to think of something to say "um" she said "hi..again," his horse put his foot down they shot back Hans landed on his back. The princess fell on top of him. "Oh boy." he said, as he He thought this is not going well at all. She looked up, "oh this is awkward, she continued on stammering, "not that you're awkward, we're uh I mean I'm awkward,.. You're gorgeous, wait, what ." She looked away he smiled, got up, brushed himself up looking at her with a sorry expression, he thought, be the most gentleman like you can be. " I would like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendel over with my horse," he paused and smiled "and for every moment after." she replied "no, no, no its fine I I'm not that princess." She tried to apologize and explain. " I mean if you hit my sister Elsa, that would be geeshh." She chuckled. Hans thought, I guess she is as serious and stern as his brother's said. She continued, "cause you know…" she paused when she saw his horse and said hello and scratched his chin. This made Hans smile. "but lucky you its just me." Hans stepped back and smiled and said, "uh just you?" she replied, "yeah…" she stood and smiled, the bells rang she said, "oh the coronation oh I have to go." He smiled and waved then his horse back up and he fell in the water when he surfaced, he smiled and thought, guess I might become king after all.


	2. Hans, his story : chapter two

As Hans walked to the coronation ceremony, he prepared himself mentally. Yes, now he had the queen's sister Ana has a back up, but he had to be ready, he might get to meet her, he had never seen her. Only rumor told of her beauty how she looked like her mother, but that her hair was white as snow and skin pale as parchment, eyes like the blue of a glacier. He walked into the chapel it was already crowded he sat second row back as close as he could. The chapel soon was full, hushed whispered created background noise as soon the queen would enter. The bells rang three times, all stood the room fell to a hush. You could of heard a button fell off a jacket is was so quiet. The doors slowly opened, Hans tried to see without being obvious, so he stood tall and waited. Then he saw her, his jaw fell, he soon corrected the error with a huge smile. She looked strait head, he knew she didn't see him. Her hair was tucked in a royal bun, her long cape dragged behind her, she was pure elegance her beauty rumor of only touched how lovely she was in the flesh. The chants filled the halls everyone sat down Hans did his best to control his disgust. He had been to so many coronation of his other brother in other countries but this one was different. He saw Ana next to the queen, she waved, he waved back. Hans then watched the queens every move, as she reached for the items she forgot her gloves Hans chuckled at her nervousness. As she turned around everyone stood, he saw her take a deep breathe looking at her people, as the chant of the priest was ringing through the hall, she looked down at what she was holding, he saw the weight of responsibility take over her face. He believed he saw her shaking so much the items grew with a blur. Then the priest proclaimed "Queen Elsa of Arendell!" the crowd replied the same as she quickly put them back and her gloves back on. Hans grew curious as to why. He went to leave his pew to try and talk to her, then he saw her go out the back and head to the castle. Hans knew his only other chance was at the ball.


	3. Hans story, chapter 3: the ball

As soon as the gates for the party opened Hans was first in line there. He waited as the room filled he stayed at the center at all time to watch and see which opportunity to seize. After what seemed to be forever, he heard announced "Queen Elsa of Arendell, Princess Ana of Arendell." As Hans watched them from afar he saw them talking, he heard their laughter and smiled he grabbed some champagne and walked to the edge closer by to try and hear. He saw Elsa turn away from her sister, he heard faint shouting, then Ana walked away he thought ok this is it now or nothing as he walked at a face pace near her. Someone bowed near her, she went to fall he caught her hand, she looked up "Hans" she smiled, all he could see in her now was her sister, that helped his motivation. "Glad I caught you." he said with his best charming smile to put his drink on a tray pulled her up. As the music started he danced with her, every now and then while dancing he glance over at her sister. He then said to Ana, "why is it every time I see you it ends with you falling?" he stopped so did the music, Ana just looked up at him, her cheeks were completely pink, she faintly laughed. "Well, I don't know, I…you see I guess" she stammered, then paused, " I just need to watch where I'm going." He smiled, "well maybe I can help with that." he held his arm up for her take, "care to join me tonight I'm about to grab some dessert." "that sounds great I love chocolate." She took his arm they walked.

All night she talked and talked, he listened to the details that matter. He sensed her loneliness, he knew it very talked about her palace life, her favorite, things lastly her sister, Hans returned the same about himself. Soon he found himself in a position of opportunity, he knew she fell for him, she was naïve. He thought if I do this it will either go well or horribly wrong, what if she isn't as gullible as I believe, she already told him she loved him. He asked, "can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" he held his breath as she gasped, "can I say something even crazier?...yes" he could not believe that worked he said' "lets go tell your sister." She ran holding his hand tight he followed, into the party they went, with excuse me and pardon us being said one after another by Ana, she called "Elsa! I mean Queen Elsa.." Ana went on talking, but as she turned and looked at him then Ana. Hans held himself together for Elsa was breath taking. He heard Ana say his name he snapped back to reality "Your majesty, we would like" he heard Ana and him talk at the same time he went along with her laughing. He continued "your blessing," he paused and looked at Ana as they said, "of our marriage" Elsa reaction said It all but Hans kept a smile. She said " Marriage?" Ana yelped "yes!" Elsa's response was " I'm sorry, I'm confused." Ana went rambling on in her excitement he let her talk, just nodding blocking out looking at the queen. Then she asked, "wait would we live here?" Hans heard what he wanted he said with real joy, "absolutely!" Ana kept going Elsa tried to stop her, then she said "wait slow down" Ana looked at her with a smile waiting to hear her comply, she continued, " No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married," Ana said, "wait what" in disbelief. Hans stood aside, the queen asked to talk to her alone. Hans stepped back then Ana replied, ''no, what you want to say to me, you can say to both of us." Hans stood his ground next to Ana tall. He watched and listened. "Fine, you can't marry a man you just met." As they argued Hans realized Elsa was as cold as his brother warned, but she had reason her family was in jeopardy, she was more caring than his brothers ever were. This is where he realized she had a weakness, her sister. He heard the Queen say, "you ask for my blessing, but the answer is no, excuse me," Hans had to step in now, he said, "Your majesty, if I may-" she cut him off "no you may not, I think you should go." He looked at Ana his hope of being king he saw her worry he patted her hand. Elsa said to a guard, " party is over close the gates." Ana went after Elsa again, Hans stood and waited, taking in every word and detail to use to his advantage. Ana took her glove the two fought infrount of everyone. Ana yelled, "what are you so afraid of?" Elsa turned, "I said enough!" a wall of ice with spikes as sharp as spears surrounded her. The crowd gasped Hans looked at the ice, then her, he found his threat. No wonder, she was cursed… with ice powers her beauty, her power, it all connected he saw her afraid. He wanted to run to her, take her in, but her walls where to strong her emotions never shown till now, Hans fell with more the uncovered about her. His focus now was Ana, the duke yelled "after her!" Ana replied, "no.." she ran and Hans followed down the hall she ran as fast as she could the duke well ahead. Hans called to her as he took her hand, "Ana wait, you don't know what your sister can do! If she can not control her curse and she harms you…" he heard the duke yell "MONSTER" Ana let go of him and said, "she wont," he watched her run to the door where the duke stood she called after her sister.

Hans ran after he saw her leave still trying to catch her sister. She called her name over and over, they turned a corner Ana pleaded, "wait please!" Hans touched her shoulder they watched Elsa run across the river ice forming below her feet. Ana ran still after her sister. Hans realized their weakness where the same they cared about one another too much. "Elsa stop!" Ana fell Hans called to her fell to her side holding her. She watched her sister fade away, she whispered, ''no'' Hans heard the sound of cracking ice, he let go of Ana and looked up with horror in his soul, he said, "the fjord…" as ice covered the whole waterway ran up the sides of the ships, he knew he had to come out of this on top, he had to be king he had to be the hero or else he freeze or worse this would all be for nothing. Ana got up quickly headed to the palace Hans followed. People gasped ''snow its snowing?'' Hans pulled his collar up he asked Ana, '' are you alright?'' she replied, ''No.'' Hans had to know, " did you know?..Ana.." she looked at him replied with a sigh, '' no…'' he followed Ana he heard the duke yelling as Ana said, "no." the duke hid and asked, '' Are you a monster to?''Hans stood behind Ana tall as she said, ''no I am completely ordinary." She said, "that's right she is!'' He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her to finish,'' in the best way.'' The duke claimed, "she tried to kill me "you slipped on ice.." he protected Elsa he knew she didn't know how to control it no one ever has according to legend. Ana went on defending her sister, Hans looked at the duke he snapped out of it when Ana said, " I'm the one that needs to go after her," Hans gasped, ''What.." his plan of him rescuing the queen was now in jeopardy. As she went to go mount her horse he followed after her. " Ana wait no its to dangerous." He hoped it would change her mind, she replied, '' Elsa's not dangerous..i'm going to get her to make things right," Hans said, " I'm coming with you," he thought perfect Ana could freeze he would save the queen or the both would fall he come back the only hope for the kingdom everything fell into place. Ana took his hand and said, " no I need you here taking care of Arendell." Hans thought me in charge of the kingdom while she is gone? What a perfect way to win the heart of a city. He replied, "on my honor." Helped her up, she looked at her people proclaiming, "I leave Prince Hans in charge," he waited his whole life for this now he had all he could want right in his graps. To seal fate with Ana he looked to her, ''Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." She said, ''she is my sister, she would never hurt me.'' As she rode of Hans smiled as no one could see him, he thought she will not but her powers sure will. He turned facing the people he announced, '' I fear for your queen, and the princess both as my love Ana goes go to your homes stay warm. They all left obeying his command Hans thought to himself I could get use to this.


End file.
